Light Dash
|caption = Sonic using Light Dash. |universe = |user = |effect = Sonic dashes forward at a high speed, damaging opponents on his way. }} Light Speed Dash ( ), also known simply as Light Dash, is 's side special move in Super Smash Flash 2. Overview When performed, Sonic stands still for a moment while saying: "Here we..." Sonic then releases the move while yelling "Go!" and shoots a good distance forward at a very high speed, which can also be angled diagonally upward or diagonally downward as the dash begins. Opponents in the way of the Sonic during the first half of the dash will be dealt 5% damage with very little knockback, while opponents in the way during the second half won't be affected at all. However, there is a sweet spot at the very end of the attack that will have a very powerful effect if the victim is caught in its range, dealing 14% electric damage and strong knockback. When Sonic charges the move in midair, his descent is slowed for that time. The distance it travels makes it useful for horizontal and slight vertical recovery, though it does not preserve any horizontal momentum and leaves Sonic helpless afterwards. Origin using the Light Speed Dash in Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut.]] The Light Speed Dash is a recurring ability Sonic possesses throughout the ''Sonic'' games starting with Sonic Adventure, where it is called the "Light Speed Spin Dash". It becomes usable when Sonic collects the Light Speed Shoes and consists of Sonic charging up his and collecting light orbs that appear around him until he says "Ready!" and glows cyan. The player can then release the button at any time to travel along a trail of Rings at a high speed while a blue trail appears behind Sonic. If the action button is released prematurely, Sonic will quickly jerk forward and stop, while yelling "Go!". Gallery Screenshots Light Dash prepared.png|Sonic preparing to use Light Dash, on Planet Namek. Attacking with Light Dash.png|Sonic using Light Dash to attack , on Jungle Hijinx. Light Dash prepared (aerial).png|Sonic preparing to use Light Dash while aerial, on Yoshi's Island. Light Dash upward.png|Light Dash upward. Light Dash downward.png|Light Dash downward. Early designs Light Dash (early).png|Light Dash's first early design in demo v0.3a. Light Dash (early) 1.png|Sonic using the early Light Dash, on Test Stage 1. Light Dash (early) 2.png|The Light Dash ending animation. Light Dash (early 2).png|Light Dash's second early design in demo v0.7. LightDash.png|Sonic charging the first early grounded variant of Light Dash. LightDashGround.png|Sonic using the first early grounded variant of Light Dash. LightDash3.png|Sonic charging the first early aerial variant of Light Dash. LightDashImpact.png|Sonic striking with the second early grounded Light Dash. LightDashImpactAir.png|Sonic striking Tails with the second early aerial Light Dash. Note the slight delay in knockback. light dash.png|Sonic using the third early aerial Light Dash. Trivia *Prior to v0.7 of the demo, Light Dash worked differently. Sonic would curl up into a ball and begin charging the move, much like his , but rather than being able to control him upon releasing the button, Sonic shoots straight forward. *Another fan game based on the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series called Super Nuke Bros. Melee has Sonic's side special changed to Light Dash. Also, both of their movesets in both games are very similar. *In previous versions, the Light Speed Dash differed little from the Fox Illusion beside longer range and charge time. In version 0.9, before the new patch, however, the attack has changed in functioning from a great recovery move to a great KO attack. If Sonic hits an opponent with a fully charged light speed dash, the is a good possibility to KO the opponent. On , Sonic was able to KO in the middle of the stage at 40% damage. This now gives Sonic another KO move in comparison to Brawl. It is not as strong, but it is still a good KOing move. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Side special moves Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Sonic universe